


Irrefutable Claim

by cornerandchair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Episode 94
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: After Jon is finally claimed by his exhaustion, Georgie thinks she'll get to spend some to think about the things Jon brought to her attention. But something else has brought its attention to Georgie.She discovers that she's been claimed.





	Irrefutable Claim

If Georgie had been a little slower she was sure she’d need a new table. Thankfully, she’d grabbed Jonathan just as he started to keel over from exhaustion. She hefted him up and dragged him back to the guest room. She had to wonder if he’d gone and lost even more weight. Likely, given the week he’s been having.

She considered just dropping him on the bed but remembered his injured arm and slowly lowered him down, taking extra care not to jostle it.

Rather than try to turn him around and get him under the covers she settled for cocooning him in as loosely she could get and still feel like he’d be warm enough. Georgie sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jon’s sleeping face.

She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. It was no wonder he was greying so soon--she’d figured it was because he was a bit of an uptight prat. She reached over and brushed a few of those greying strands away from his eyes. He always looked more peaceful when he was sleeping…

Georgie got up as carefully as she could and left him to it. Even if he was cute, he really needed sleep more than he needed a sleeping beauty kiss.

She slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her and she was fully intending to get on with her day... 

But there was someone--or some _thing_ \--standing in her living room. It looked like a man, blond curly hair who seemed to have all the right parts in all the right places, but also not enough and too many. This must’ve been one of the things Jon was talking about, she reasoned.

Georgie pointed to her front door. “Oi, get out! Jon’s sleeping.”

It laughed, a strange keening, looping laugh that probably should’ve set her on edge.

“I’m serious, he needs to sleep.” She backed up defensively against the door, as if that could protect her friend inside from this thing.

“I am not here for the Archivist.” It spoke, raising a hand that seemed impossibly long to point at her, its fingers closer to skewers than actual fingers. “I am interested in _you._ ” It smiled, or she thought it smiled. “Fearless is a poor thing to be if you want to continue hanging around the Archivist.”

She huffed, “Not like I really had a choice.”

It laughed again, she knew in some way the noise should have set her on edge. “Fair!”

Georgie pointed towards the front door again, “Do you mind getting out of my flat now?”

“Do you intend to stay by the Archivist?”

“Yes, now get out of my flat.” She waved her hands, as if that would get it to move.

Its smile grew and she could see its teeth now. She could see all too many and too few of them, this was probably as close to unnerved as she’d come in quite some time.

Suddenly they were interrupted by The Admiral hissing. The cat rounded the corner, back arched and poised for attack. He lunged for where its ankles should have been and bit into the incorrect space several times.

Its smile faltered for a moment as it crouched down to stare at The Admiral.

He hissed again and weaved spirals between its legs.

“You have a claim on the Archivist, as well?”

The Admiral spat and hissed again, then slinked over to Georgie and the guest room door.

“I see.” It stood up. “It seems that you have been claimed too. I thought you were just touched by The End and The Eye.” It seemed almost… sad. “But that--” it pointed at The Admiral, “--is not a claim I will dispute.” It nodded and she could see how wrong the movement was, bones moving in all the wrong places along its neck and shoulders.

“So… You’re leaving now?” She asked.

It stayed silent for a moment, “yesss… I think I will. But I will come back.” It smiled again, “you may be claimed but the Archivist is too interesting to leave alone forever~. Shall I see you later?” It extended a too long, too sharp hand, presumably for her to shake.

Georgie thought about Jon’s burnt one. “No thanks.” She said curtly, looking into the best approximation of where its eyes were under the mop of blonde.

It laughed again, and left through a door Georgie knew she didn’t have.

She took an eye off that door a moment before it vanished, and she just nodded in dim understanding when she looked back.

“Sure.” She said dryly to the empty hall. “Alright.” Then she knelt down and scratched The Admiral behind his ears. “But it’s okay, because you protected me and Jon, didn’t you? My strong boy. That’s right. I’ll give you a treat later.”

The Admiral purred in response.

Georgie didn’t really feel like cleaning anymore, so she just opened the guest bedroom, lifted The Admiral into her arms, and climbed into the bed next to Jon.

It wasn’t long before The Admiral had chosen to sit himself across Jon’s neck, with his backside towards her face. She carefully placed one of her arms over Jon’s loosely cocooned form and closed her eyes to join him in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Picture me: banging this out because goddamn I just want fearless GF georgie metaphorically batting Michael away with a rolled up newspaper so that Jon can rest.
> 
> Also of course The Admiral has claimed them. He's a cat. A very good cat.


End file.
